


Voices in the Sea

by nonisland



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Microfiction, Ominous Foreshadowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-05
Updated: 2011-12-05
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt “<a href="http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/140906.html?thread=2619498#t2619498">Claire & Jimmy, swimming lessons</a>”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voices in the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Should you find something, whilst reading one of my stories, that offends you/is incorrect/could offend others/is in any way problematic, please please _please_ do not hesitate to tell me. I will never spew hate at you, I will never attack you, and I will _always_ thank you for taking the time to let me know.

"Don't be afraid, Claire," Daddy says, stretching out a hand to her. "It's shallow for a long way out, see?"

Claire almost thinks she can hear voices in the rush of the waves--but she takes a deep breath and steps in, and the water curls cold and eager around her ankles.


End file.
